Letters to Sips
by thesp00ned
Summary: Sips is heartbroken because Sjin has left. Working out a few things leads him to a shocking discovery. Enjoy :] !Warning! Blood and suicide is referenced. Please refrain from reading if you find that uncomforting!


Letters to Sips

_I built factories, I let him sit around while I did everything._

_I let him find diamonds first, even though I found them long before him._

_I told him that he was the best to work with, even though I hated it for a while._

_He replaced me, with his arch enemy, to then come crawling back._

_He let me down, even when I never failed him._

_He told me I was useless, even when he knew I was his best._

_We never let ourselves be beaten by Honeydew Inc. Never!_

_We controlled most of the land, we had the power to destroy them._

_We always knew that we could come home from a hard day's work, knowing that we would have each other._

_So why? Why'd you leave me when we were having the best time? Sips, why did you? I always stood by you, never letting anything get you down. I would pick you up, even when you didn't need me. Why did you leave me when we could've had it all?_

This is what Sips saw scribbled down on a piece of paper beside his bed. Tears forming in his eyes, he shot out of bed, not bothering to put any proper clothes on. Running in his pyjama pants without a shirt. He ran to the only place he thought he could catch Sjin; the Trainstation.

_You thought you knew me. I thought you knew me. I never liked this stupid station._

_I always only ever liked being in your arms, having you embracing me with warmth._

_Your strong hug, letting me know that I never needed to worry about a thing._

_Hearing your footsteps outside, was enough to make me ecstatic!_

_But you never even acknowledged me. I set up dinner every night._

_You never even ate, you would only ever go straight upstairs, leaving me with too much food._

_You never even once told me you loved me, even when I said it every single night._

_I thought you loved me. But not enough for you to know where I would have gone._

"Sjin…" Sips whispers to himself, slowly recalling where he could find Sjin when he was down. Before long he was back on his feet, running through the fields, not caring that it was now raining. Reaching the bottom of a tree, he searches desperately for the ladder rungs, nailed into the tree trunk. Finding his footing he scrambles up the tree. Bursting into the treehouse, and seeing a pile of blankets, each lifting and then dropping. "Sjin?" Sips whispers, hoping to hear his lover's voice. "Sjin!?" He screams, ripping the blankets off of Sjins body. "What?" Sjin whimpers, lifting his hands from his stomach, revealing a deep wound. "Sjin? What the hell happened?!" Sips asks, starting to panic. "I did this. I wanted to see you care for once, even if it meant it would take my life." Sjin says through tears and gritted teeth. "I always cared about you, Sjin! Always!" Sips replies, tears now blurring his vision and streaking his face by clearing away the dirt that covers it. "Then why did you never even say I love you?" Sjin says now panting. "I love you! I always have, I just haven't said it, because I wanted to keep you in the dark, and make it seem like I didn't care, just to make you want me even more! Not to take your own life because you thought I didn't care!" Sips screams, hoping that he didn't waste too much time. "I'm getting you to Duncan! NOW!" Sips cries, before pulling out his command console and teleporting both him and Sjin to Duncan. "Jeezus!" Duncan jumps as they pop out of nowhere. "Help Sjin, Please!" Sips begs. "Um… ok" Duncan whips out his bag full of bits and bobs, trinkets and valuables. "Hurry!" Sips cries, a lump forming in his throat. Duncan grabs out a healing potion, and pours just a few drops into Sjins mouth. Before long the effects start to take effect, his cut starts to absorb most of the blood back from his SpaceSuit. "He's getting better, this may take a while though," Duncan says, packing everything into his bags. "Sjin, how're you feeling?" Sips questions. "Better… Knowing that you do care, and that you do love me!" Sjin replies, faintly smiling through his painful look and pale skin. In no time at all colour returns to his cheeks, and Sjin can walk around, and stand. "Come here!" Sips says, pulling Sjin closer and kisses him. "I never want you to ever try that again!" Sips says, through each kiss. "I love you, you're the best thing that has ever happened. I never want to lose you!" He continues. "I love you too!" Sjin whimpers, starting to cry. "I shouldn't have… I was blinded, I should've clearly seen you were just too tired. You always loved me. I regret it all." Sjin says still crying. "What's done is done, don't hang over it and beat yourself up over it. Your fine, that's all that matters right now!" Sips reassures.

After a few hours, Sjin is back to his normal self, a cheery and excitable person. Walking down and out of Duncan and Kim's lab, Sips pulls out his command console, and teleports them back to SipsCO. Sjin stands taking in the sweet scent of the finest dirt in the world. "I love you." He hears a voice say from behind him. Turning on his heels he plants his lips right onto Sips and they slip in the wet grass from the rain earlier. "I love you too" Sjin replies, taking in Sips' dirt smell. Lifting themselves back to their feet, they walk back into the office, where a bed with roses lay awaiting. "When did you do this?" Sjin asks sips. "Um, while you were getting patched up by Duncan." The grey spaceman replies. "This is what I always dreamed of this relationship." Sjin giggles. Taking Sjins hand and pulling him on top of him on the bed. "I love you" they both whisper into each-others ears as the sun sets and the room slowly darkens.


End file.
